Entre el alma y la piel
by LetyVk
Summary: 2 años despues de empezar la relacion,habia mometos en los qe estabamos de bronca por los celos,pero segun dicen el amor siempre vence..será asi?o quizá el destino nos juegue una mala pasada?leelo y descubrelo.


***Entre el alma y la piel***

**Rebuscando en el armario de mi habitación,encontre una cajita de colorines con un gran delfin azul turquesa.**

**Abri la cajita y allí se encontraban un montón de objetos que me traian recuerdos no muy agradables...**

**Decidí echarles una mirada rapida,no queria que me diera el bajón y ponerme a llorar.**

**Cerré la cajita y la dejé donde la habia encontrado.**

**Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme al comedor a ver un poco la televisión.**

**Cual fue mi sorpresa al llegar al salón,allí se encontraba la persona que no queria volver a ver para el resto de mi vida.**

**Un excalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo...**

**-Hola Lety.**

**-hola...**

**-Que tal?**

**-Bien como quieres que esté,y tu?**

**-Liado con el trabajo pero bien.**

**-Me alegro.-nos dimos 2 besos-**

**-No me vas a contar nada mas?**

**-Dejame que piense...no!!**

**-Que caracter!!**

**-El que tengo.-super borde-**

**-No te alegras de verme?**

**-No,no me alegro de verte que quieres que te mienta?**

**-No,prefiero que me digas la verdad aunque duela.**

**-Que ironico,tu no me dijiste la verdad en su momento.**

**-Por qué no me atreví.**

**-Así acabamos como el rosario de la Aurora...**

**Saliendo a la terraza a tomar un poco el í que mi madre me miraba con cara de pocos no tenia la culpa del que el impresentable se hubiese preentado de sorpresa en queria que hiciera que me pusiera a dar botes como una chiquilla?pues no!!**

**Me senté en las escaleras lo mas lejos posible de keria tenerle de cerca ni en mis sueños.**

**Que hacia aqui?que pensaba el que me iba a tirar a su cuello nada mas verle?Ni loca,después de dejarme de la manera mas rastrera no se merecia ni el mas minimo gesto por mi que le he saludado que se conforme con eso.**

**Mientras que mi madre hacia la cena hablaba con mi tia por el manos libres del telefono yo estaba absorta viendo en la tele la pelicula "En Busca De Un Beso Salvaje"donde salian 2 de mis ex-Nsync favoritos Lance Bass & Joey Fatone.**

**Esa pelicula la habia visto millones de veces incluso sabiendo como acababa,siempre terminaba llorando como una magdalena.**

**Chris se acercaba sigilosamente hacia donde yo estaba.**

**Sin mediar palabra alguna me dio un beso en la mejilla,giré la cara y le miré sin pestañear y con cara de pocos amigos.**

**-Tu quien te has creido que eres!?**

**-Lety,lo siento ha sido un impulso incontrolable!!**

**-Que lo sientes!?**

**-Si,lo siento mucho.-con cara de bueno-**

**-Que lo sientes!? Eres tonto!!-sentandome de golpe en la butaca-Ahora dejame ver lo que queda de peli.**

**-Crees que vas a encontrar alguien como el personaje de Lance Bass?-para picarme-**

**-Pues claro,y que sepas que no serás tu!!-sacandole la lengua-**

**-Vaya,estas guerrera!!me gusta!!-revolviendome el pelo-**

**-Callaté de una vez!!que no oigo!!-dandole una palmada en la mano-**

**-Lety...**

**-Que?**

**-Te quiero!!**

**-Pues yo no!!**

**Al acabar la peli,mi madre ya tenia la mesa senté a cenar mientras mi madre hacía zapping por la televisí supuesto mi madre invitó a cenar a Chris sin pedirme ni si quiera una humilde opinió que no hice ni el mas minimo comentario sobre los temas que mi madre y Chris hablaron dutante la no dejaba de mirarme ni un momento durante la cena,me tenia nerviosa perdida,le lancé una mirada matadora sin que mi madre se diera cuenta.**

**Terminé de cenar,lave mi plato y salí corriendo de la cocina.**

**En mi habitación,hablando por telefono con Cristie.**

**-Heyyyyyy Lety que tal?**

**-Mal y tu?**

**-yo bien,tu mal por qué?**

**-Esta Chris aqui.**

**-No me jorobes,y que hace en tu casa?**

**-Hacerme una visita inesperada.**

**-Bueno pero sois amigos es normal que te visite.**

**-Amigos?más bien enemigos.**

**-Que drástica eres niña!!**

**-Drastica?venga ya,ademas cuanto antes se largue mejor.**

**-Lety,tengo que dejarte mi madre me llama para cenar,Adios.**

**-Adiós.**

**Cuelgo el telefono y no me di cuenta de que Chris,estaba apoyado en el quicio de la levanté de la cama y me fui a poner musica en el ipod,enchufé los altavoces y dejé que la música sonara a placer,comenzó a sonar The Garden de Take That,cogi un libro de la estanteria,me tumbe en la cama y comencé a se acercó de nuevo sigilosamente a mi,cuando me quise percatar,ya le tenía a mi lado mirandome con esos ojazos quedé sin me había quedado sin habla delante de Chris,por qué ahora si me habia pasado?por qué me habia dejado intimidar por esos 2 ojazos azules y aquella enigmática sonrisa?por qué?intentaba responderme a mis preguntas pero no habia respuesta,me había quedado bloqueada!!**

**Por suerte en ese instante me sonaba el movil!!salvada por el politono!!**

**-Diga?**

**-Lety,soy Mara.**

**-Hey Mara,que tal?**

**-Bien,oye podrias quedar mañana?**

**-Claro,a las 19 en el Topping?**

**-Ok,te voy a presentar a mi churri.**

** mas?**

**-No,mañana ós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Dejé el movil en la mesilla,al fondo sonaban los ultimos acordes de The í el mando del ipod y cambie de pista,ahora sonsaba Lindsay Lohan con Rumors,me encanta esa canción desde la 1 vez que la escuché,me dejé llevar por la musica y comencé a me importaba lo más minimo que Chris estuviera viendome sonaba la canción mas bonita del mundo no era otra que Babe...esa cancion que la habré escuchado miles de veces pero aun así me seguia enamorando.**

**Me imaginaba ser la prota del video junto con Markie,el sueño de toda takie...**

**Apagué el Ipod para que se cargara,pq me quedaba poca batería.**

**Mi madre apareció en la habitación.**

**-Hija me voy con unos amigos a tomar algo.**

**-De acuerdo,mañana he quedado con Mara.**

**-Estupendo,bueno cariño me voy que no .**

**-Adiós mami,pasatelo bien.**

**ós.**

**Nos quedamos mirandonos en silencio,Chris se iba acercando más y más a mi,y yo me iba echando para atrás,hasta que mi espalda tocó el í a mirarle sin demasiado entusiasmo,no queria volver a quedarme hechizada una vez mas en su mirada azul...**

**-Chris...**

**-Dime.**

**-No quiero que me tomes por una niñata.**

**-Por que me dices eso?**

**-Siento mi comportamiento de antes.**

**-Es normal que te enfadaras conmigo.**

**-No puedes aparecer por aquí como si no hubiese pasado nada.**

**-Lo sé,pero te echo de menos.-acariciandome la mejilla-**

**-Chris,por favor,no me hagas esto...-con un hilito de voz-**

**-Lety,volvamos a empezar donde lo dejamos...**

**-No,Chris,no puedo hacer eso.**

**-Por qué no?**

**-Después de dejarme de la manera que lo hiciste,crees que te mereces otra oportunidad?**

**-No.**

**-Entonces no se hable mas...tema zanjado.-miro el reloj-No deberias irte?es demasiado tarde.**

**-Quiero quedarme contigo esta dices?**

**-Vale,te quedas,pero duermes en el cuarto de invitados.**

**-Y por que no aqui contigo?**

**-Por que me niego.**

**-Lety,deja de ser tan borde,eso no te pega.**

**-Al final te la ganas como no te calles.**

**De repente suena el timbre de casa.**

**Voy abrir la puerta y alli estaba Marta.**

**La hice pasar a casa y cerré la puerta.**

**Que haria en mi casa a estas horas?**

**-Hola tata!!**

**-Hola,que haces aqui?**

**-Me ha llamado.**

**-Te ha llamado David?**

**-Si,el inombrable de Batista.**

**-Y que quiere ahora?**

**-Hablar de lo nuestro.**

**-Pero si entre vosotros no hay nada.**

**-Lo sé,pero el cree que aun hay algo.**

**Aparece Chris en el salón,y Marta al ver a Chris se puso echa una energumena y no le dijo cosas bonitas precisamente.**

**Marta se fue hacia Chris le cogio de la chaqueta y con muy mala cara y mucha borderia hablo con él.**

**-Tu que haces aqui?**

**-Venir a ver a Lety.**

**-Que sepas que eres un tonto por haberla dejado.**

**-Lo se,pero es que no puedo estar sin ella.**

**-Pues haz borrón y cuenta nueva chaval!!**

**-No puedo.**

**-Si puedes,ademas ella se merece alguien mejor que tu!!**

**-Como quien?**

**-Por ejemplo Ted Dibiase.**

**-Ese?pero si es un...-de repente llaman a la puerta-**

**-Voy abrir,Marta sigue discutiendo.-entre risas-**

**Me acerco a la puerta y cual es mi sorpresa...apoyado en el cerco de la puerta estaba David "The animal" Batista.**

**Alli estaba plantado en la puerta de mi casa con un ramo de rosas rojas para mi tata Marta.**

**Ella al verle alli,paso olimpicamente de Batista y siguio echandole la repimenda del siglo a mi ex Chris.**

**-Mira wapito de cara,que sepas que le hiciste mucho daño a Lety.**

**-Ya,por eso estoy aqui para arreglar las cosas con ella.**

**-Y crees que Lety va volver contigo asi por las buenas?**

**-No.**

**-Entonces estas perdiendo el tiempo.**

**-Ya,ya lo se,pero es que es mi vida.**

**-Tu vida?eso se lo dijiste hace 2 años y mira tu por donde hoy dia ya no estas con ella.**

**-Hola Marta...**

**-David,que haces aqui?-al oir aquella voz Marta sintio una punzada en el corazon-**

**-Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo.**

**-Pues yo no,asi que ya te puedes ir largando.-con voz dura-**

**-Dame una oportunidad,solamente una mas...-agarrandola de la cintura-**

**-No,no y no.-Dijo Marta soltandose-Y esas rosas te las comes,pq yo no las kiero.**

**-Las dejo aki,me marcho pq veo que no quieres verme.**

**-No,ni en .**

**-adios.**

**David se marcho herido y podia creer que aquella muchacha rubia le hubiese dicho que le dolia en el alma.**

**No podia creerse que Marta fuera asi de borde con el,cuando era todo lo contrario,era amor y dulzura,esa no era Marta,su Marta.**

**Aun la amaba,pero no sabia que hacer para conkistarla de nuevo...**

**Cuando David se marchó,Marta aun seguia dandole la charlita a Chris.**

**-Marta,aun sigues dandole la charla a Chris...**

**-Pues claro a ver si escarmienta.**

**-Dejalé ya,le vas aburrir-entre risas-**

**-Asi que ya sabes,olvidaté de Lety.**

**-Deberia irme,ya es tarde...-mirandome-Adios Lety,Adios Marta.**

**-Adios Chris.**

**-Adiooooooos!!**

**Chris se marchó y me quedé rota,vacia,no podia creer que le echara tanto de menos,mas de lo que jamas hubiera imaginado.**

**Estaba perdida,inquieta,estaba en 2 palabras echa polvo.**

**Sali del salon sin decirle ni media palabra a Marta.**

**Marta se quedó mirandome,intentó llamarme pero las palabras no le salieron.**

**Llegué a la habitacion y cerré la puerta de un gran portazo.**

**Tumabada en la cama,empecé a llorar desconsoladamente y sin consuelo.**

**Marta entró en mi habitación sin hacer ningun ruido.**

**Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y empezó acariciarme el pelo para trankilizarme.**

**-Lety,por qué lloras?**

**-Te parecerá estúpido pero...**

**-Pero que?**

**-Echo de menos a Chris.**

**-A ese idiota!!**

**-Si,a ese idiota!!**

**-No tienes remedio.**

**-Lo sé,si es que no se que hacer...**

**-Olvidarle es lo que tienes que hacer.**

**-Pero no puedo,es inevitable.**

**-Sí es inevitable...te hizo daño recuerdas?**

**-Me hizo mucho daño si,pero no puedo sacarle de mi cabeza.**

**-Deberias concentrarte en otras cosas...**

**-Como cuales?**

**-En tu trabajo de bailarina,como yo me centro en el mio de diva.**

**-Como si fuera tan facil.**

**-Leticia,tienes que intentarlo.**

**-Y sino me da la gana?**

**-Pues estare dandote la lata para que te olvides de ese impresentable.**

**-Bueno wapa creo que deberiamos descansar un poco,que mañana tenemos un dia muuuuuy largo.**

**-Si,hasta mañ!!**

**-Bye!!**

**Por la mañana temprano Marta estaba desayunando en la estaba en la ducha pensando en sus cosas,Marta termino de desayunar y decidio ir hablar con Lety para ver que planes tenian para ese dí ese instante Lety salia del cuarto de baño cuando se cruzo con Marta.**

**-Buenos dias.**

**-Buenos dias.**

**-Tenemos que hablar.**

**-Si es sobre Cris,tema zanjado.**

**-No,no es sobre vas hacer hoy?**

**-Hoy,tengo un casting a las 16.Y tu?**

**-Yo tengo un fan acces a las 17 y despues el show.**

**-Nos vemos en el show en el backstage,vale?**

**-Vale,vaya hoy nos vemos a ver un rato-se rio Marta-**

**-Si,pero bueno mas vale que no me cojan en el casting.**

**-Y eso por qué?**

**-Es para ser bailarina de Justin Timberlake,y sabes que no puedo con el!!**

**-Lo se,nena,lo se-riendose a carcajada limpia-**

**-Mira que eres mala!!**

**-lo se,y me encanta ser mala!!-estallamos las 2 en carcajadas-**

**Horas mas tarde,me encuentro en el estadio donde se iba a realizar el Show de Monday Night é en el recinto como si estuviera en mi propia casa.**

**Marta me esparaba en la cafeteria,cuando entré estaba otra vez discutiendo con David.**

**-Marta,lo que viste en el camerino no es lo que te estas imaginando.**

**-No,claro,entro en tu camerino y me encuentro a Melina medio desnuda encima de ti seduciendote.**

**-No pude hacer nada para pararla.**

**-O no quisite pararla,que es distinto.**

**-Sabes que la unica que me importas eres tú.**

**-Si claro...no soy tonta y se muy bien que Melina hara lo posible por camelarte de nuevo.-enfadada-**

**-Te quiero mi princesa,eres la unica en mi vida.**

**-Que bonito...ahora vas de Romeo por la vida,que majo eres...-en plan ironico-**

**-Si no me tomas en serio,no lo hagas pero no me tomes por idiota.**

**-Es que no puedo tomarte en serio,despues de lo que he visto.**

**-Que tengo que hacer para que me tomes en serio?**

**-Nada no tienes que demostrarme nada...**

**-No quiero que me tomes por un playboy.**

**-Es que eso es lo que eres,el ligon oficial de la Wwe.**

**-Marta,que quieres que haga por ti?**

**-Olvidate de...-de repente David agarra de la cintura a Marta y la planta un besazo de pelicula-**

**-Y ahora que?**

**-Ese beso a que ha venido?**

**-Para demostrarte que te quiero.**

**-Si claro,eso se lo haces a todas las demas para demostrarles lo que las quieres seguro.**

**-No,tu eres distinta a las demas,eres la unica a la que amo de verdad.**

**-David que no he nacido ayer,y se de que palo vas,asi que dejame en .-cogiendome de la mano-**

**-adios.**

**Marta llevaba en volandas a Lety por la cafetería hasta que encontraron una mesa sentaron y empezaron a charlar,justamente en ese momento aparecia en la cafetería el indeseable numero 2 de la wwe,no era otro que Chris dos le vieron entrar y siguieron con la charleta.**

**Lety le dío un sorbo a la coca cola light,Marta mandaba un sms a sus padres... **

**-Que tal el casting?**

**-El casting...en 2 palabras un muermo!!**

**-Y eso?**

**-Por que ha sido muy lento y muy repetitivo todo.**

**-Y no habrá estado Timberlake,no?**

**-No.**

**-Te han cogido?**

**-No.Y me alegro...pq paso de aguantar las tonterias de Justin.**

**-Bueno de eso que te libras-entre risas-**

**-Si,pero bueno no todo en la musica es Timberlake.**

**-Eso es verdad,hay mas gente a parte de el.**

**-Nena,no quiero alarmarte mucho pero creo que se acerca alguien a nuestra mesa.**

**-No me digas David...-se acerca a nosotras-**

**-Exactamente.**

**-Hola princesas.**

**-Hola,gracias por el cumplido.**

**-De quiero que sepas que lo que te dije antes iba en serio.**

**-No me creo nada de lo que me digas,asi que ahorrate el discursito y marchate por donde has venido.**

**-Dejame mostrarte que lo que te digo es verdad.**

**-David,dejate de ser cursi que no te pega en absoluto y dejame ya de una vez,te lo pido.**

**-Vale,me marcho pero esto no se va quedar asi,avisada ós.**

**-Adiós.**

**-Marta,que te pasa a ti ahora?**

**-Que no quiero que me venga de bueno por que sinceramente no le pega.**

**-Dale un poco de margen,no ves que está mas liao que una madeja de lana.**

**-Y tu ponte de su parte.-con rintintin-**

**-Que no me pongo de su parte,solo te digo que no seas tan dura con el.**

**-Y tu que vas hacer con Indiana Jericho?**

**-No sé,el tiempo decidira,ahora cuanto mas lejos de mi esté mejor.**

**-Aqui muy lejos de tí no va a estar,ya lo sabes...-entre risas-**

**-Lo sé.Es inevitable no encontrarme con el si esta en todos lados...**

**-Como Dios...-estallamos en carcajadas-**

**-Calla,que cada vez que digas Dios me voy acordar de Edge...**

**-Y eso?**

**-Por que hay una foto de Edge haciendo una parodia del cartel de la peli"Como Dios"**

**-Aaaaah,vale,vale no dire mucho la palabra...Dios!!-estallamos de nuevo en carcajadas-**

**-Malaaaaaaaa!!malaaaaaaaaa!!-llorando de la risa-**

**-Oh Dios Mio!!-Otra vez las 2 riendonos en plan escandaloso-**

**-Callate por favor,que me esta doliendo el costado de tanta risa...**

**-Vale ya no digo mas la palabrita...Dios Ted DiBiase!!-mas risas-**

**-Capulla!!-entre risas y riendome de costado-**

**-Lo sé...Dios The Miz-mas risas-**

**-Callate yaaaaaaaaa!!-riendome mas-**

**-Vale,ya paro,por que eres tu....sonriendo-**

**Salimos de la cafetería y de repente nos encontramos de cara con Trish Stratus y Torrie Wilson.**

**Nos quedamos sin palabras!!Estabamos viendo a nuestras 2 ex divas favoritas.**

**Sin cortarnos ni un pelo les pedimos un autografo y una foto.**

**Estabamos mas contentas que unas castañuelas!!**

**Nos despedimos de ellas y nos mirabamos con cara de flipada la una a la otra.**

**A mi se me fue la alegría al medio minuto,ya que me encontré de cara con Chris.**

**Marta decidio quedarse a mi lado.**

**-Me dejas pasar?**

** hablar contigo.**

**-No tenemos nada de que hablar.**

**-yo creo que si.**

**-Hablar de que?**

**-De lo nuestro.**

**-De que nuestro Chris?**

**-De nuestra historia de amor.**

**-No hay nada entre tu y yo.**

**En ese momento aparece Brian kendrick y se acerca a nosotras.**

**Nos saluda a los 3.**

**-Hey Lety,te vienes a jugar un 1 contra 1?**

**-Vale.**

**-Lety,nos vemos esta noche vale?**

**.**

**Adios.**

**Nosotros nos fuimos a la cancha de baloncesto a jugar 1 uno contra 1.**

**Chris nos siguió hasta la pista de baloncesto.**

**Nosotros mientras seguiamos a lo nuestro.**

**-Letty,preparate para moder el polvo.**

**-No me hagas reir,el que va a perder eres tú.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos wapita de cara.**

**-Gracias por el cumplido.-con ironia-**

**-De nada.**

**No nos dio tiempo de empezar cuando Chris se abalanzo sobre Brian y empezó a darle.**

**Salí corriendo de la cancha y empecé a pedir ayuda.**

**Por suerte salieron Shane,Paul y Vince.**

**-Lety,que pasa?**

**-Chris está pegandose con Brian en la cancha de baloncesto.**

**-Y eso?**

**-Por que me ha visto con Brian le han entrado celos y se ha liado a ostias con el.**

**-Tranqui Lety,tu vete a buscar a la enfermera que ya me encargo yo de pararle los pies a Chris.**

**-adios.**

**-Adiós.**

**Fui a buscar a con el corazón a mil por hora.**

**La encontré saliendo del vestuario.**

**-Lety y esa cara?**

**-Chris se esta peleando con Brian en la cancha de baloncesto.**

**-Y eso por qué?**

**-Por sus malditos celos.**

**-Es gilipollas.**

**-No te voy a contradecir en tus palabras.**

**-Amen tata.**

**-Amén.**

**Fuimos a la cancha de baloncesto y alli vimos como la familia McMahon intentaba separar a Chris de Brian.**

**Miré a Chris con cara de mala si que le odiaba profundamente,pobre Brian tenia la cara llena de moratones.**

**Me acerqué a el para saber como estaba.**

**-Estas bien?**

**-Si,gracias por avisar a los McMan.**

**-De nada,que querias que te dejara que Chris se tomara la justicia por su mano?**

**-No,claro que no.**

**-A mi no me vas a decir nada?**

**-A ti?no,ya me has dado suficientes motivos para dejar de hablarte para el resto de mi vida.**

**-Seguirás siendo mi fan?**

**-Ni eso si quiera,no te mereces nada,me has decepcionado mucho.**

**-Lety,me estas dejando muerta,con tus contestaciones.**

**-Que quieres que le aplauda...pues no.**

**-Me has dejado sin palabras.**

**-Lo siento,si soy asi de directa no es mi culpa. **

**-Si ya lo se nena...pero decirle eso a tu idolo es bastante fuerte.**

**-A mi idolo y ex pareja!!**

**-Ahora será ex idolo...**

**-Si,era mi idolo...ahora ya no.**

**Chris se acerco a mi y me agarro de la mano.**

**Me di la vuelta para hablar con el.**

**Aunque estaba demasiado cabreada para hablar con semejante energumeno.**

**-Que quieres.**

**-Me perdonas?**

**-Perdonarte?ni muerta.**

**-Cambiaré.**

**-Cambiar tu?no me hagas reir.**

**-Lo siento.**

**-Que lo sientes?**

**-Si y mucho.**

**-Si claro...has estado a punto de dejar a Brian sin respiracion y kieres que te perdone?**

**-No me perdones si no quieres.**

**-Es que no pienso perdonarte en la vida.**

**-Nunca?**

**-Nunca jamá terminado como amigos.**

**-Prefieres irte con ese perdedor de Kendrick?**

**-Pues si te digo la verdad si,tu ya no eres mi amigo mas bien eres mi ós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Marta estaba contandole lo sudecido a Ken,el no la dejaba de mirar ni un segundo,estaba tan absorto en su mirada,el la escuchaba encantado.**

**Cuando Marta termino de contarle lo sucedido,Ken no se resistió y abrazo a marta con una abrumante dulzura y ella como no se dejó querer por Ken,como no lo hizo con ningun otro chico,ni si quiera con su ex David Batista.**

**De repente Ken besó a Marta,y ella no hizo nada para evitar el beso,es mas le encantó que Ken fuera tan impulsivo y tan romantico a la vez.**

**Estaba en una nube y no queria bajar de se acerco a ellos y al velos tan juntitos no quiso molestarles y se fue por donde había venido.**

**Chris se acercó a ella para hablar,pero ella le ignoró por completo no queria tener ningun contacto.**

**-Vaya,vaya,vaya...Lety caminando solita sin tener al lado a Chris Jericho.**

**-Morrison callaté la boca.**

**-Uy la nena se pone chula.**

**-Olvidamé quieres!!no estoy de humor.**

**-Podriamos ir a dar una vuelta si quieres.**

**-Tu y yo?**

**-Si.**

**-Contigo ni a la vuelta de la esquina!!**

**-Mira que eres mala.**

**-Mala no,rebelde si!!**

**-Pero por que no kieres venir conmigo?**

**-No eres mi tipo!!Adiós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Pasaron 2 horas interminables,hasta que nos fuimos al recinto.**

**En el autobús todo era risas y caxondeo,menos para mi,estaba en mis cosas.**

**Ademas no tenia ganas de participar en la juerga de los demás.**

**Miré a Marta y estaba encantadisima de la muerte al lado de Ken.**

**Me alegraba por ella,se lo merecía mas que yo en todos los sentidos.**

**Asi que alguna de las dos tenía que ser feliz.**

**Y le habia tocado a Marta,por que yo iba de susto en susto.**

**Bajando del autocar y entrando en el recinto.**

**Marta se fue a cambiar por que tenia combate y yo estaba en la zona VIP.**

**Asi que me fui lo mas lejos posible para que nadie me molestara.**

**De repente levante la vista y ahí estaba el pobre Brian todo magullado.**

**-Hola Lety.**

**-Hola Brian,como estas?**

**-Mejor que antes desde luego.**

**-Veo que tu no estas mejor.**

**-No,estoy mucho peor que antes.**

**-Tu tranquila ya ha pasado el susto.**

**-Ya,pero podría haberte pasado algo grave.**

**-Ves que estoy sanito.-riendose-**

**-Si estas sanito pero magullado.**

**-Que observadora eres...**

**-Gracias.**

**-De podrias dejarme sola por favor?**

**-Claro,si tienes algun problema silbame y estaré aqui en un periquete.**

**-Ok,gracias.**

**-De .**

**-Adios.**

**Queria hacer una locura,queria dejarle las cosas claras a Chris,mas de lo que se las habia dejado esta tarde en la cancha de baloncesto.**

**Marta se acercó a mi super contenta y no era para menos habia conseguido que Mister Kennedy se fijara en ella.**

**Y no como una simple amiga,ella iba a conseguir que fueran algo mas que comis de trabajo.**

**-Hola tata.**

**-hola...-desanimada-**

**-Uyyy,que carita de alcelga pocha que me tienes.**

**-Normal,vaya dia mas movido llevo.**

**-Tía es que no sales de una movida y te metes en otra.**

**-Tengo el gafe,nena,tengo el gafe...-mirando al suelo-**

**-Es que a ti te van las movidas eh?**

**-A mi no me van...a mi me meten en ellas,que es distinto.**

**-Este combate hago de pareja con Ken.**

**-Que way nena,me alegro mucho!!-abrazandola-Suerte.**

**-Gracias,estaras viendome no?**

**-Pues claro.A quien quieres que anime si no es a ti?**

**-Al indeseable no será,no?-entre risas-**

**-A ese ni agua!!-risas-**

**-Venga vamonos que no llegamos y como llegue tarde Vince me mata!!**

**-Vamonos pq no me kiero quedar sin tata.-mas risas-**

**En el show empieza a sonar la música de Chris Jericho,pero no le di importancia alguna,mas bien era como si no le hubiera conocido nunca en la si no hubiese sido su novia,habia hecho borron y cuenta nueva esa misma noche,me miró pero yo ni me inmuté,vamos que no hice ningun gesto que me dalatara,mas bien me fue indiferente.**

**Entro en el ring y espero paciente que saliera su contrincante,que no era otro que The Undertaker...**

**Hizo su entrada en el ring y en menos de 10 minutos sonó la campana y empezó el combate.**

**Estaba bastante aburrida viendo como Taker le daba la suyo a mi ex pareja.**

**En menos de 20 minutos Taker se llevaba la victoria gracias a su movimiento el corta alientos.**

**Chris salio del ring con muy mala miró una segunda vez,pero no le sirvio de nada,por qué le volví a ignorar.**

**En el backstage Marta charlaba animadamente con Ken sobre el combate que tendrian dentro de escasos minutos contra Morrison y Melina.**

**-Estas mentalizada?**

**-Muchisimo tengo unas ganas de coger a Melina y darle lo suyo.-haciendo sonar sus huesos-**

**-Motivada si que estas...-sonriendo-**

**-Y tu?no te veo muy motivado.**

**-Motivado estoy,me encanta pelear contra Morrison.**

**-Y como habra pasado Lety el combate de Taker vs Chris?**

**-Mal,supongo. **

**-O que Lety le ha dejado las cosas claritas a Chris.**

**-Ya,Lety no se anda con chiquitas.**

**-No,pero bueno,yo no me sorprendo,la conozco bastante bien.**

**-Eso lo se.-abranzandola por la cintura.-**

**-Mira hablando del Rey de Roma...-entre risas-**

**-Hey Chris,que tal?**

**-Dejame en paz no estoy de humor.-se sienta en el banco,se tapa con la toalla y rompe a llorar-**

**-Joder,no habia visto a Chris tan hundido.-sorprendido-**

**-Ni,yo tampoco...-de repente Melina aparece detras de Marta y la empuja.-Que haces!!?**

**-Lo que tu no haces.-con sorna.-**

**-Eres idiota o que!?**

**-Idiota no soy aqui la idiota eres tu...-señalandola-**

**Marta se fue abalanzar sobre Melina,pero Ken evitó que la cosa llegara a mayores,si querian pelear que lo hicieran en el ring,pero en el backstage no era el sitio adecuado para intentó zafarse de los brazos de Ken pero no lo consiguió.El ambiente amainó y las cosas volvieron a su cauce.**

**Quedaban escasos minutos para que comenzara el combate de Ken,Marta Vs Melina y Morrison.**

**Primero salieron Marta y Ken cada uno con su respectiva salida y subida al ring.**

**A escasos minutos salieron al ring Melina y Morrison tambien con sus respectivas entradas al ring.**

**A Melina no le dio tiempo de entrar cuando Marta la enganchó de los pelos y empezó a darle puñetazos,entonces sono la campana y el combate empezó.**

**Marta no se dejaba intimidar por Melina,cuando Melina se despistó para ejecutar su movimiento,Marta se subió a la 3 cuerda y saltó encima de Melina ejecutando la Swantonbomb de Jeff Hardy,esto hizo que Melina estuviera totalmente ko...Marta se tumbo encima de Melina,subio la pierna de esta y el arbitro hizo la cuenta de 3 y ganaron...**

**Melina y Morrison se fueron super cabreados y diciendole de todo a los ganadores.**

**Marta estaba loca de contenta habia ganado a su rival entró en el ring y abrazo a Marta y en un momento de confusion sus labios se fundieron en un beso muy dulce.**

**El show acabó y todos los luchadores se fueron al catering a comer algo.**

**Marta no se separaba de Ken ni un momento,estaba feliz y no era para quimica que habia entre Ken y Marta era capaz de derretir los polos.**

**Habia mas quimica entre ellos que en un laboratorio.**

**Entré en el comedor y me fui directa a por Marta.**

**-Enhorabuena!!**

**-Gracias.-a dúo.-**

**-De nada.**

**-Tu que tal?**

**-Bien,no me ves.-intentando sonreir.-**

**-Como has pasado el combate de Chris?**

**-Bien,eso si Taker le ha dado lo suyo.**

**-Ya,pero bueno Chris lo ha intentado.**

**-Si y ha acabado perdiendo.**

**-Quieres algo de comer?-dijo Ken cortesmente.-**

** me voy a ir ya mismo.**

**-Por que tanta prisa?**

**-Estoy cansada,y ademas no quiero ver a cierta persona.**

**-Pues esa cierta persona acaba de hacer su entrada en el comedor.**

**-Y viene hacia aqui...**

**-Dios no!!no quiero que se acerque a mi...-Chris se acercó a nosotros.-**

**-Demasiado tarde,acaba de llegar.**

**-Hola...-con la voz rota.-**

**-Hola!!-otra vez a dúo.-**

**-Que tal?**

**-Bueno dentro de lo que cabe bien.-sin dejar de mirarme.-**

**-Quieres dejar de mirarme!!**

**-Hombre por lo menos me dices algo...**

**-Que gracioso...-con sarcasmo-Bueno yo me marcho...**

**-Te vas por que estoy yo,verdad?-con tristeza-**

**-Si,por que no kiero verte...Adiós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Marta se fue detrás de llegué a salir del comedor pq Marta se puso delante de la me dejaba salir,no iba a dejarme salir ni aunque se lo pidiera de lo pedí varias veces ni aun asi,dejo que me marchara.**

**-Y a ti que te pasa?**

**-A mi?nada,será que te pasa a tí!!**

**-Nada,no me pasa nada.**

**-Como que no?sales huyendo cada vez que tienes a Chris a menos de 5 centímetros de tí.**

**-Huyo por qué no me apetece verle,eso es todo.**

**-Nena,a ti lo que te pasa es que aun sigues loca por el.**

**-No me hagas reir...-sarcasticamente- **

**-Lety,quieres seguir sufriendo de esta manera?**

**-Yo no sufro,es más ni si quiera me importa ya Chris...**

**-Nena te conozco bastante bien y se que no es verdad.**

**-Marta,tu no estas dentro de mi cabeza para saber lo que pienso!!**

**-Dejame ayudarte...solo eso...**

**-Marta no quiero que estes mal por mi...preocupaté por ti y a mi dejame sola...**

**-No,no pienso dejarte sola,no quiero ver como te hundes...**

**-Más hundida de lo que estoy no creo que pueda estar...**

**-Tienes que ser valiente y afrontar la situacion.**

**-Y si no kiero?**

**-Te haré ver que puedes afrontrarla...**

**Sin mediar palabra me fui corriendo dejando a Marta con la palabra en la boca,no queria ver a nadie,lo unico que queria era morirme y humdirme en mi soledad,aunque sabia que en el fondo echaba de menos a Chris,aunque yo lo negara,estaba condenada sufrir por el amor de mi vida...**

**En mi habitación escuchando musica en el ipod,Todas las canciones que escuchaba me recordaban a Chris,por que mi ipod se habia confabulado contra mí haciendo sonar las canciones mas romanticas?por qué lo pasaba tan mal?por que no queria hacer ver que la realidad dolia?no sé,pero estaba condenandome a llorar y a pasarlo mal...**

**De repente llamaron a la puerta de mi habitacion,bajé el volumen del ipod,abri la puerta y alli estaba Chris apoyado en el cerco de la cerrar la puerta,pero el propio pie de Chris me lo impidio...**

**Le hice pasar y cerré la puerta.**

**El silencio se rompió cuando Chris decidió hablar.**

**-Lety,que te esta pasando?no eres la niña dulce y timida que conoci...**

**-Claro que no,esa niña ya no existe,esa niña se fue...**

**-No te creo,sigues siendo la niña que me enamoró,pero que ahora se hace la dura.-acariciandome la mejilla con la llema de sus dedos.-**

**-Chris por favor,no me hagas sufrir mas de lo que estoy sufriendo.-con un hilo de voz.-**

**-Mi vida,volvamos a empezar.-seguia acariciandome la mejilla-.**

**-No...-intente seguir pero la voz se me quebró y me quede muda.-**

**-Lety,sabes que eres el amor de mi vida.-ahora sus manos habian llegado a mi cintura.-**

**-Chris,no quiero oir mas tonterias de esas...-intentando zafarme de sus brazos.-**

**-No son tonterias,lo digo de corazon-se iba acercando mas a mi.-**

**-No te acerques mas por favor te lo pido.-demasiado tarde ya le tenia a 1 cm de mi-**

**-Shh,no hables...-tapandome los labios con su dedo indice-no hables...-de repente me rodeo con su brazo y sus labios se acercaron a los mios y me dio un beso-**

**-Chris por qué has hecho eso?**

**-Por que te necesito,te necesito tanto,como el aire que respiro.-mirandome tiernamente.-**

**-Por favor,no me hagas eso,no me mires asi...-con un nudo en la garganta.-**

**-No hagas que sufra mas por ti de lo que lo estoy haciendo...-volvio otra vez acariciarme la mejilla.-por favor dame una segunda oportunidad...-con voz dulce.-Dime que no me amas...dimelo aunque sea mentira...**

**-Chris,que pasaria si te diera una segunda oportunidad?**

**-Que sería el hombre mas feliz del mundo...-sonriendo con su media sonrisa.-Lo harás?-dudoso.-**

**-Si,te la daré,pero con una condicion.**

**-Cual?**

**-Que dejes tus celos a un lado...de lo contrario te diré adiós.**

**-Lo prometo...-se pone de rodillas.-Lety,quieres volver a ser mi novia?**

**-Si,si quiero...-se levanta del suelo,me sonrie,me agarra de la cintura y me vuelve a besar esta vez,de la manera mas dulce que ningun otro chico me haya besado en la vida...**

**En otra parte del hotel Marta estaba saliendo de la ducha,de repente recibió un mensaje de su amiga el movil y lo leyó.Lety habia quedado con ella en el hall del hotel,Lety tenia que contarle alguna novedad sería lo que Lety tenía que contarle?sería bueno o sería malo?estaba imaginandose cualquier cosa mientras se ó de arreglarse y salió pitando hacia el hall.**

**Cuando llegó al hall vió que Lety ya la estaba esperando.**

**-Hola nena que tal?**

**-Bien,siento el numerito de antes...-super roja.-**

**-No pasa na niña...-abrazandome.-Que es lo que me tienes que contar?**

**-Me vas a matar,como te lo cuente...**

**-Venga desembucha.**

**-Le he dado una nueva oportunidad a Chris.**

**-Tendría que darte de tortas,pero no lo haré por que eres mi amiga.**

**-No te alegras por lo que veo...**

**-Como no me voy alegrar!!estas tonta!!-sonriendo.-**

**-Si,pero por Chris!!-mas risas.-**

**-No tienes remedio!!**

**-No,ni lo tengo,ni lo tendré!!.-a carcajada limpia.-**

**-Yo digo lo mismo...-risas-**

**Salimos del hotel y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta las dos.**

**Nos fuimos a tomar unos batidos.**

**Entramos en una heladería y nos sentamos en una mesa.**

**-Vaya,por fín te has dado cuenta de que necesitabas a Chris.**

**-Si,me he dado cuenta de que sin él,nada es igual.**

**-Nena solo quiero decirte que siempre he sabido que Chris era el chico ideal para tí.**

**-Por que sabias eso?**

**-Vale te gustaba de antes de conocerle,pero sabia que como conocieras a Chris detrás de camaras acabarias loca por el.**

**-Eres pitonisa o algo de eso?-entre risas.-**

**-No,pero no habia nada mas que ver como te miraba Chris para saber que estaba enamorado de tí.**

**-Nadie se resiste a semejante tiarrón por favor,habria que estar loca para no hacerlo!!**

**-Y nadie se resiste a semenjante tata...-risas.-**

**-Vale hemos triunfado como la coca cola!!**

**-Ups!!perdón...**

**-Pepsi!!-a dúo.-**

**-Ya estámos igual...-mas risas-**

**-Si sabes que nunca estamos en plan serio...**

**-No,siempre estamos de caxondeo.**

**2 meses despues de haber vuelto,volviamos a discutir.**

**Que raro...no había día que no discutieramos.**

**Eso era la tónica de todos los días.**

**-Lety,dejame que te lo explique.**

**-Explicarme el que?que te he pillado dandote el lote con quien no debias?eso no cuela.**

**-Te quiero Lety.**

**-Ja!!si me quisieras no te hubieras liado con esa!!-señalando a Brie Bella-**

**-Fue un desliz a la que quiero es a ti.**

**-Christopher Keith Irvin!!**

**-"Ostiaaaaa me ha llamado por mi nombre completo algo no va bien..."-pensando.-Así me llamo...-con guasa.-**

**-Aclarate de una vez y dime que me quieres aunque sea mentira!!**

**-Lety por favor no me digas eso jamás...duele que me lo digas.-agarrandome de la mano.-**

**-Llevamos 2 años juntos y me haces quedar como la "mala"...**

**-Que tengo que hacer para que me creas?**

**-Nada,no quiero que hagas nada...**

**-Si vamos a seguir asi,mejor dejarlo...-sincero.-**

**-No,Chris...no...-las lagrimas no me dejaban hablar.-Lo siento...**

**-Por qué me pides perdón?**

**-Por mi comportamiento...se que deberia ser mas objetiva...**

**-Lety nena...a mi me gustas tal cual eres,no quiero que cambies.**

**Me abracé a el tan timida que el lo solucionó rapido.**

**Me abrazo calidamente y sin dejar de decirme que me amaba con locura.**

**Le miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que había algo entre nosotros más fuerte que hacía 2 años atras.**

**Cuando empecé a salir con Chris yo era una una chica llena de complejos y super mega timida,pero Chris no vio a esa chica llena de complejos,vio a alguien especial que le atraia...**

**Que sería de mi vida sin sus ojos azules,sin su voz,sin su sonrisa y sin su amor?mi vida estaria vacia e incompleta.**

**Me cogio de la mano dulcemente y nos fuimos a dar un paseo a solas.**

**Llegamos a un parquecito y me senté en el columpio.**

**Chris se puso detrás de mi y me abrazo.**

**Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos.**

**-Chris...**

**-Que pasa peque?**

**-Nada,estas bien?**

**-Sí,por que lo preguntas?**

**-Te has quedado mirandome en silencio,por eso.**

**-Me gusta contemplar a la mujer que tengo al lado sin hablar.**

**-Ok...-le dí un beso en la mejilla y sonrio con una sonrisa sincera.-**

**-Lety,quiero pedirte una cosa...-mirandome dulce.-**

**-Dime...**

**-Se que no es muy casual pero...**

**-Pero que?**

**-Quieres venirte a mi vivir conmigo?**

**-Si,si quiero...-le abrazo.-Eso si tendras que aprender a aguantarme.-tronchada.-**

**-Lety eso ya lo aprendi hace 2 años....-**

**-Estas seguro?-tronchada.-**

**-Segurísimo...nos vamos?-dandome la mano.-**

**-Vamonos...**

**En nuestra casa.**

**Chris estaba en el servicio lavandose la cara mientras que yo me cambiaba de ropa.**

**Salió del servicio y me pilló abrochandome el botón de la camiseta del pijama.**

**Se acercó a mi por la espalda y me dio un irresistible beso en el cuello...**

**-Lety,no te abroches ese botón...-al oido.-**

**-Por que no?**

**-Quiero que me dejes ko...con tu cuerpo...**

**-Y eso como lo hago?**

**-Dejamé a mí!!-me cogio de la cintura y me tumbo en la cama.-estas preciosa.**

**-Gracias amor...-mirandole.-**

**-Quiero saber pq siempre andamos a la gresca.**

**-Por que nos van las peleas.-tronchada.-**

**-Nena no nos basta con pelearnos en el ring y tb lo hacemos fuera!!-sonriendo.-**

**-Los que se pelean se desean,sabes?-acariciandole la nuca dulcemente.-**

**-Lety,puedo besarte?-super tierno.-**

** cuando me pides un beso?**

**-Es que si me lanzo sabes que soy mas loco.**

**-Me gusta que seas...-me besa.-mas loquito.-sonrio-.**

**-Lety no puedo resistirme a tu encanto.**

**-Alguna vez lo has intentado?**

**-Si,pero me resulta imposible.-mientras me acariciaba la cintura dulcemente.-**

**-Chris...hazme tuya ahora y siempre...-super dulce.-**

**-Encantado.-se lanzó a mis labios mientras me besaba sus manos recorrian mi cintura despacito.-**


End file.
